<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural Beach Party, Anael by spiralicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603864">Supernatural Beach Party, Anael</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious'>spiralicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boredom, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crafts, Gen, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Anael is not enjoying herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fun and Sunshine Challenge [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernatural Beach Party, Anael</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This party blows.” </p><p>Anael was less than impressed. Getting sand... anywhere didn't appeal to her. Junk food was not her thing. Getting wet was not her thing. The dancing was... eck. The company was boring. The ocean smelled. </p><p>Her bad mood was not helped by losing at beer pong. </p><p>She'd stomped off to find anything that might be remotely interesting. Her heels were not really conducive to walking in sand and she stumbled, almost banging her head into a craft table. </p><p>When she'd righted herself, she was going to make the stupid table curse the day it was built, but she noticed what was spread out. From a distance, it had looked like cheap little beads divided up by color, shape, and size for making necklaces or something equally stupid, but up close, they were shells, the likes of which she'd never seen before. Some were rimmed in gold. There were bits of sea glass that glittered like jewels. In her hand, she wasn't sure they weren't jewels cut to look like sea glass. Chunks of coral in bright colors begged for attention. Large natural pearls were caged in wire. There were more baubles waiting to be used than she thought possible, all ready for stringing. </p><p>She sat down. Maybe just one necklace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>